ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Awesome Jack/OmniCorp. Production for 2015 and Beyond
Hello, Ben 10 Fan Fiction Community. Thanks to some inspiration from a few other blogs Cough Cough Cough , I've decided to announce the projects I have and will be working for the next few years of my life. These projects are not "new", excluding maybe one or two, but more of going back to my old projects and exploring them to their full potential. So, let's start with what is coming out this year. Also, if you haven't noticed, it's a new year so I decided to make a new OmniCorp logo. Crazy Angry Alien Tiger The show, originally as a BTSF type sitcom, was just three random aliens doing random stuff. Yeah, that didn't work out. I only had two episodes completed. I had hired three cowriters, Toon, Sklei, and Rex. Unfortuneately, they will not be involved in the reboot, which is only ten episodes long. I consider it a minseries. The production began January 12th, 2015 and will continue until March 30th, 2015 when all ten episodes will be completed. I will not release them until June 9th, 2015 however. I will release them all at once, so they can all be read at the same time. The rebooted miniseries has the main character's name switched from Jack to Snax. In addition, the comedy is a little less and it more of a drama. It will have it's moments though. Cosmic Savior: Genisis There is a page about it on the wiki. Check it out. No new information except for a few things. Production begins April 1st until July 30th where the first season will be completed. The release date is being pushed back until November. Ben 10: OmniHero The inglorious series is returning as yet, for like the fifth time, a reboot. Prepare for death, development, and a whole lot of aliens. Production began December 15th, 2014 and will continue until August 1st, in which the first season will be completed and be released in October. The Freaks Another reboot of an original series of mine. Production begins August 2nd through November 1st where all eight episodes of season one will be completed and released in April of 2016. The show will be horror-themed so be ready for this. I'm really exicted about it. Ben 10: UltiVerse Begins production in June 2015 and season one will be released by January 2016. The plot wil remain as the original except it is after the road trip hinted at the end of Omniverse. The theme won't be as dark as some as my other works, but not as light as Omniverse. It will be similair in tone to Ultimate Alien and Alien Force. Ben 10: Power Saga Production begins November 1st, 2015 and ends January 1st, 2016 when the first season will be released February, 2016. Power Saga is a retelling of the Omniverse timeline with more concurrent themes to that of UAF. It's more of a hard reboot then a retelling and will explore Rook's past. Jack 10: Power Production began January 28th, 2015 and will continue until September 11th where all four episodes of the miniseries will be released. The OmniLegends Production begins September of 2015 and end sometime before December 31st which is the current release date. This is the story of Max Tennyson, his relationships, his stories as an astronaut and the path towards being a Plumner. Then, the second half deals with his extensive training with Magister Labrid, his heroic sacrifices and the moment up until his grandson Ben gains the all-mighty Omnitrix. There will be twenty-six episodes. Law Enforcers Begin production June 2016 and complete season one by September. Release November 2016. This is a Secret Origins type series dealing with each episode focusing on a different Plumber. Right now, there is an uncertain amount of episodes but expect ten at the least possible amount. Ben 10: OmniChronicle Begin production April 2016 and complete by July 2016. Release in August 2016. Ben 10: Mortals A reboot of Ultimate Take Over where Ben claims Ascalon for his corrupt need for power. All eight episodes will be released January 2nd, 2017. This focuses more on the emotional corruption as well as the effects his actions have for his lover, his cousin, and his friend. It Heroes United 2 Production begins March 2016 and will end by October 1st, 2016 aiming for a October 10 (10/10) release date. This sequel has the escape of Alpha, a cult obsessed with cannibalism, and well, everyone is transported to the magical land of Finn and Jake. However, they are a different Finn and Jake you may know. In this version, after the war which separated the Ice King and Marceline, things go a lot darker. We'll learn the new origins of the darkened warrior and his sidekick, a shape-shifting talking dog who was mutated by an psychopathic scientist and cut off Finn's arm. If you watch Adventure Time, just know that my version is closer to the Farmworld timeline. OmniBlade Episode I is to begin production in May 2015 and finish in December 2015 for a special release concurrent with the Force Awakens. Years in the Void The sixteen episodes will begin production in February 2016 and will be completed by August 2016 for a November release date. Oliver 10 All twenty episodes will be released by January 2017 with production beginning in June 2016. This series follows a boy who ran away from his family at age eleven, taken in by members of a gang, learned the rules of the street, but all this changed when a dying alien in the cosmos sends down a mysterious circular object in which Oliver finds and it morphs into his chest, wires conneting into his entire body internally. Armed with ten mysterious monsters, he sets out to do good. Ben 10: A Hero's Life Begin production January 2017 and finish by May 2017. It's a twelve episode miniseries where an eleven year old Ben gets trapped with Ben 10,000 and their dynamics must change for the greater good. The series premieres with the end of Goodbye and Good Riddance except, Vilgax is killed. This alternates the timelines and so a different future is in store for Ben and well, Ben. Aggregor Against the World The eight episode event will be released by November 2015 with production beginning in October. Ben 10: Rise of Hex The twelve episodes will begin production December 2015 and be released February 2016. Following the episode time heals, Ben and Gwen form a rebellion against Charmcaster and Hex. Mission Apocalpyse Special eleven episode event will begin production January 2016 for a June 2016 release date. It details a plan by Albedo to destroy Galvan Prime but accidentily lands on Earth, wiping out 99% of plant and animal life with only a few survivors remaining and no technology. Albedo goes on a trek to Earth to bask in his glory but falls in love with Julie, causing Ben to go mad and deal with the remaining survivors who have resorted to Cannibalism. The inspiration for this is the novel, The Road. '' Ben 10: Multiverse March 2017 production until June 2017 for July release date. It follows an alien-hating Earth outcast Ben Tennyson and in a state of depression, travels through the Multiverse where an old friend of his, Professor Paradox. Ben 10: Omni-Alien June 2017 until October 2017 release date. The series is a buddy cop type feel as a prequel to Omniverse where Ben is assigned to work with Rook who eventually does become his parnter. Ben 10 Franklin The production will begin sometime in the second half of 2017 with a release date for December 2017. Ben 23: Twentiverse Production begins October 2016 and releases season one by March 2017. There is a new synopsis but further details are being kept underwraps. The Bounty Hunter (Franchise) Each of the series in here will be a miniseries leading up to a team up. Production begins in June of 2016 and will be completed for all the miniseries by July of 2017. Mad Ben: Warpath A full blown two season convergence series featuring the brattiest alternate Australian Ben, Mad Ben! Production starts December 2016 and ends June 2017 so both seasons can be completed and all thirty episodes can be expected to be released in July 2017. Learn his origins, his mentorship with Maltruant, his life in an Apocalpytic wasteland and relationships with other characters. Closing Thougts? Comments? Leave your opinion below. Also, I am co-writing other projects which are not named in this blog. There will still be helped out by OmniCorp. Jack out. '(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ ''' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:02, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts